Shot through the Heart
by callie2290
Summary: Clark and Whitney slash fic. Written a long time ago. Clark finds out about these myserious stones in the cave leading him and Whitney on a little adventure.


Title: Shot Through the Heart  
Author: Callie2290  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/Whitney  
Summary: Read to find out.  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, at all.  
Spoilers: Up to at least Rosetta  
Feedback: Would be appreciated  
Notes: I've never done this before so I'm not sure what it will turn out like.

I wrote this a long time ago. And was cleaning out my hard drive when i found it. So I decided to post it and see what people thought. Trust me I know that its not great but, I did write it awhile ago so... here it is

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHH!

There was a large scream and Martha for a deep sleep. With no hesitation at all she ran down the hall to see what the matter was. She flung the door opened and ran to Clark's bed. He was waving his arms up and down and kicking. Martha screamed for Jonathan.

"Jonathan!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hurry its Clark there's something going on. Hurry!"

Jonathan raced down the hall as fast as he could in a complete panic. When he got there he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Clark had opened his eyes, Martha still holding him down as best she could. Then another scream. Then Clark shot fire from his eyes straight at the ceiling. He had done this one other time it was right before he met Dr. Virgil Swann. It was happening again this time in his room. Clark finally regained consciousness. His parents looking at him with those worry eyes he always seems to get when something bad happens.

"Morning" He said almost worried about the reaction he was going to get. "What wrong, is everything okay?"

There was some light smoke hovering above Clark's head and the room had a faint smell of burnt wood. He finally looked up at the ceiling that he hadn't noticed before. There was Kryptonian symbol burned on the ceiling of his room. Then he looked back at his parents.

"Clark, what happened?" Martha finally spoke. "I heard you scream so I rushed down here to see if you were alright. Then you made this just like you did two weeks ago."

Clark didn't know what to say he had no idea that any of this had even happened.

"Clark, what does it mean?" Jonathan said with a tad bit of anger in his voice. "That is one of the symbols, right?"

"Yeah it is… it means…Resurrection." He said hesitantly.

Jonathan and Martha didn't know what to say. They we aren't sure what was meant by this. How were they suppose to respond how were they t know what to do next.

"Good thing Chloe isn't here to see this" Clark laughed. "Sorry I meant it as a joke."

"This isn't a laughing matter, Clark this is serious" Jonathan responded with no emotion what so ever. "We need to know what happened, did you have a dream or something?"

"No nothing I was just well asleep" He said as he glanced at the clock. It was 7:30am. "Oh, no. I have to be at school in fifteen minutes. We have a quiz first period."

"Alright Clark, but we want you to come straight home after school." Said Martha as they both left the room. "Jonathan what are we going to do."

"I don't know sweetheart." He said as they went back to their room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark had finally gotten in the shower, washed his hair and was out the door in no more than three minutes. He finally reached the school and saw the bus had just arrived.

He glanced over at who was walking out and saw it was Pete and Chloe.

They were again exchanging money like usual when ever he missed the bus. Chloe didn't look too happy and Pete was smiling from ear to ear. Clark knew Pete had one the bet, he figured it out a while ago that they had been betting on if he would show up. Pete always seemed to win now and was still wondering why Chloe was still even betting him."

"Hey, Clark missed the bus again." Chloe said as the two walked over to them. "We weren't sure if you would even make it today."

"Well you weren't but I knew my main man would get here on time." Pete interjected to hide the secret they both kept.

"Why do you two still even ride the bus? You're not like me who doesn't have a car so why even do it the first place"

"Well first off it a lot easier to find a seat on the bus than to find a park in parking lot." Chloe said with a grin. "Plus the bus is free and with no job, gas is sometimes not always available." She thought to herself for a moment 'It's really not free if you keep giving Pete money now is it.'

"So Clark," Chloe thinking out loud now. "Any strange signs on your barn again?"

"No" Clark responded so fast that Chloe almost got whiplash. "Why would you say that?"

"Well you have some thing on your forehead, it almost looks like charcoal."

"Oh well we were cleaning out the fire place this morning" Clark said hesitantly.

"Oh, right at 7:00 this morning. Okay"

"Hey, where is Lana?" Clark wondering and trying to change the subject all at once. He didn't see her and wondered where she might be, since they obviously live together.

"Oh, well she said she had something to do early this morning, so she's already here." Chloe said as they walked into the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was over, it seemed to take forever but it finally was. Clark was starting to head home and then got to thinking, maybe he could find something at the caves so he spun around look to see if anyone was looking and took of at high speed.

It took him about a minute and he was there. He went in, knowing that no one would be there especially after the accident a couple of weeks ago with Dr. Walden being put into a coma. He walked in, looked around it was damp and really old in there with really very little light except for the hole in the top that he fell in a while ago.

He walked forward to the where he put in the octagon disk in the wall and looked around and then he saw it…

There was something, someone on the ground, not moving. Clark ran over to him and was almost in shock to see who it was. It was Whitney. Whitney the one that was announced dead just a couple of months ago, the same Whitney that he thought had returned only to find out that it was crazy Tina Greer. He used his x-ray vision and scanned him there was no meteor rocks so it wasn't Tina. He looked at him, he was in his uniform but it was shredded all over the place and deep cuts all over his face his hair was short but not too short. Clark was pretty much in shock granted he acted a fast as he could but he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He lifted up the limp body and rushed him to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Bryce please report to the E.R immediately." Said the intercom, "Dr. Bryce please report to the E.R immediately."

Helen was sitting having lunch with Lex when she was paged. "Sorry Lex I have to go."

"Wait let me come with you" Lex said getting up from the Cafeteria table.

"Then you better keep up"

They both rushed out of the Cafeteria, Helen was very fast and Lex was having trouble keeping up. They finally made it to the E.R and reported to the desk. Helen was informed that her new patient was in room 4. They both turned the corner and there was Clark standing outside of the room looking through the window.

Lex and Helen were surprised to see him standing there and Lex was floored when he found out who was in the bed. Clark told him what had happened leaving out why he was there. He said he found Whitney when he was down there doing research for his paper. Lex let it go because he was fascinated by how Whitney showed up out of the blue in just 2 months.

A half hour went by with people coming in and out the room practically every minute. Finally, Helen walked out and told them what was going on.

"Alight where do we begin" started Helen, "He had a concussion to the back of the head two bullets in his back one that almost hit his spine and the other shot through the heart. His left leg was broken and a sprained right wrist. So in all honesty I am still trying to figure out how he is still alive."

"So can you fix anything" said Clark. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well I really shouldn't be telling you anything anyway. His mom is on her way and she is also bringing Lana. So I will tell you when she gets here okay"

"Listen I'm going to take care of all of the bills okay" Lex telling Helen. She pointed the way to the Cashier.

Just as the conversation ended in walked Betty, Whitney's mom and Lana. Betty was in tears and holding on to Lana for dear life. They walked up to the front desk and Lana spotted Clark and Lex. She pulled Betty with her. Betty was shaking as she walked to the door and stepped in. She sat down next to Whitney and just cried. Lana stood outside and looked in from the window.

"Is anyone sure that that is not Tina, I mean she did it before."

"It's not, Lana we saw Tina when she died" Said Clark sure of himself after seeing for himself. "It's not Tina; I really think that it is Whitney. I'm just tying to figure out how he ended in the cave."

"He was in the cave?" said Lana, "You found him Clark, when?"

"I found him about an hour ago in the cave and then I brought him straight here."

"Well thanks Clark you're a good friend."

"I going to so call when anything happens okay"

"Sure Clark I will"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark finally made it home and there were his parents sitting at the island in their kitchen. Jonathan was really mad and Martha looked worried sick.

"Clark where have you been!"

"I'm sorry dad; I went to the cave to see if I can find anything else out about that symbol on my ceiling"

"Clark we told you to come straight home"

"Dad in the cave there was someone there unconscious, it was Whitney"

"What!" Martha interjected. "Whitney is alive, well is he okay?"

"No one knows, he is pretty bad. Lana said that she would call as soon as they got word though"

"Well I hope that everything turns out okay. Betty has been horrible for the past few weeks now. If Whitney is back then she will be so much better maybe even hold up a conversation. Jonathan I think we can talk about the ceiling a little later okay."

"Yeah I guess that your right, son we will talk about this later okay."

"Alright, I'm going out to the loft for a little while."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark was out into the loft sitting on the couch just thinking.

How did Whitney get there and why was he in the cave. Where did he come from?

Clark decided that he needed answers and dashed out of the loft. He got to the cave and looked around something was different. Then he saw something new, on the wall. He had been there so many times that he knew that there was something different. It was something that was written.

Clark got closer and looked at it, he couldn't believe what he was reading, and it was all in Kryptonian.

Kal-El the last son of Krypton

will face many enemies and will

defeat them by his own two hands.

"What is this? Jor-El what have you done did you bring Whitney back? Why!"

A voice boomed from through the wall. "Kal-El, I have sent this human back to you, you need to destroy him and move along with your own destiny. He is a rival that you let slip away, that is unacceptable."

"You are crazy, he is a friend and I will not do that. Why can't you just leave people alone. Is it really that difficult?"

"Kal-El you must do this it is your destiny to conquer this simple world. Take out anyone that stands in your way. "

"I won't do that and you can't make me."

"But I can, you need to learn that no one can stand in your way and by ignoring this it could lead to your undoing."

"What you just want me to kill him? Do something that you would do?"

"Yes"

"Well, than I won't do that. Do what you want to me but leave my friends and family alone."

"Very well Kal-El, you leave me no choice."

A blast of blue light shot through the air hitting Clark and knocking him across the cave. There was a loud yell and another blast, this time red shot through the air, lifting Clark high up in the air. And a final one, yellow, throwing into a pillar of rock in the middle of the cave.

"You see Kal-El; I can make things very difficult for you until you finally come to your senses."

"No, I won't do anything" Clark said breathing heavily.

"I see, well perhaps I might have misjudged you. Perhaps I might let the boy live if you were to do something for me."

"What?" Clark said reluctantly. "What do you want?"

"Where the boy came from, Indonesia or some country like that he found something there with out knowing it. But then he was killed. I brought him back for you to get him to tell you what happened to it. You will need to find it or he will die… again and this time he will stay dead."

Clark sighed. "What am I looking for and why d you need it?"

"It is a small jewel, light turquoise gem that I need there are five that Lara and I put in your ship with you. Four of them stayed with you until you landed and then the ship took care of them, however the last one somehow ended up there and we need it back. That is all that you need to know. "

Clark was reluctant to do so but he finally agreed to do so. It's just how he was going to explain this to Whitney and his parents he did not know. He finally left the cave and headed home he was extremely sore and he even saw some blood for a second in his mouth.

Clark reached home and looked around there was no one there, so he walked through the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It told him that he was in big trouble for not telling them he left and the they went to the hospital to check on Whitney.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark zoomed to the hospital and got there to see half of his friends waiting by the window. All of them were standing there looking and seemed somewhat happy so Clark wasn't too worried. He saw his parents, Lana, Chloe, Pete, and some of Whitney's old football buddies.

He walked over to the window and saw his parents, he knew they were mad but they might let it slide this time. That is until they find out why Whitney is back and how and what he has to do.

"Clark, there you are I was so worried we looked all over but couldn't find you. And then Lana called saying that Betty was getting hysterical after she saw all the test results and so we rushed down here." His mom hugged him as tight as she could.

"Son, we are going to have a very long talk when we get home alright." Jonathan said in a very stern voice.

About an hour passed and the jocks went home as well and Pete and Chloe. They said their goodbye's and took off. Martha and Jonathan decided to take Betty home after Whitney had insisted she get some rest.

Clark finally made his way into the room and walked over to sit next to Lana who didn't seem to leave his side.

"Hey Clark, how's it going" said the weak voice. "I heard that you are the one that found me. Well I want to say thank you. I still don't know how I got there but thanks for getting me here."

"No problem. So when are you able to leave? I know it will be awhile but 1 or 2 months?"

"The doctor said that it would be about 2 or 3 months. Not in the hospital for it all, I get to go home in a couple of weeks but need to rest while my body recovers."

"Well, I hope that you get better and I will talk to later"

"Alright" said Whitney, "and Clark, thanks"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark got home and his parents were sitting at the island in the kitchen. He hesitated before going in but sucked it up and went in.

"Clark, please sit down."

"Listen I have something really important to tell you both-"

"Clark not right now, you nee-"

"It's about Jor-El, he brought Whitney back."

"What, Clark are you sure?"

"Yes, he said that I have to destroy Whitney, that he is my enemy and that he wasn't destined to did unless by me. I told him that I wouldn't do that but he said that it was my destiny. I told again that I would not do it, then he attacked me."

"He attacked you!" Jonathan was furious and Martha trying to pull hi back down on his chair.

"Yeah and then I still told him I wouldn't. Finally he realized that I wouldn't do that he let it go."

"What's the catch" Martha spoke up.

"The only problem with that is that I have to do something for him or he said that he would kill Whitney again."

"And what did he want?" Said Martha.

"He wants me to find this gem and bring it back to him, he said that Whitney found it before he died and then it was lost. So now I have to ask Whitney what happened to the gem."

"What are you going to do you can't tell him your secret, but you need to find the gem so Whitney doesn't die?"

"I don't know, I guess that I could go there on my own but I wouldn't even know where to start. I think that I will wait a couple of months before I decide. Then when Whitney gets better I'll decide if I ask him or not"

"I don't know Clark, I don't like this. I think that you should leave it alone and just forget about the gem."

"I can't dad, if I do then Whitney dies."

"Clark its late, go in and get some rest we'll decide this in the morning. Good night Honey."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They did talk about it in the morning and decided that what the needed to do was tell Whitney what was going on. The only problem was when the right time was. Clark actually attempted in at least 3 times but each time was unsuccessful. Lana had been around or e needed some rest or too many people around that Lark didn't want to take the chance of Whitney freaking out in public. By the time he knew it months had passed and knew that it was time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark drove over to Whitney's house he saw him outside practicing some football moves. Clark parked the truck took a deep breath and decided that it was time. He stepped out of the truck and walked over to Whitney. Whitney saw him and waved. While waving he got a sharp pain in his side. He put I other arm told hold it while he waved. Clark waved as well. He saw what Whitney was doing and started to panic. 'I can't do this he's still recovering, no not yet. No, Clark suck it up so this now. Alright you can do this. Now!'

"Hey Clark, what's going on, what brings you out here?"

"Actually Whitney, I need to talk to you. Do you mind if we take a walk? I have something important to tell you."

"Umm, yeah sure." Whitney set the ball down that he was using to practice. They started off.

"Listen, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it." He hesitated for a second.

"Clark, hello earth to Clark."

"Oh yeah, listen I'm uh, I'm not really good at this… You know how there are some people that have abilities?"

"Yeah, like when I got that tattoo, made from meteor rock."

"Well, I'm the cause of that."

"Clark, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense at all."

"I'm from another planet." There he said it, its over.

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again." He paused. "I'm from another planet, up there in the sky." Clark then pointed up to the sky.

"You're not serious!"

"Yes, I am. Look, I'll show you" With that Clark showed him what he could do. He spun around the farm at super speed and then used his heat vision set some of the grass on fire. Whitney looked at Clark in amazement and fear. He didn't know what to think. Clark did one more thing; he pounded his hand into the ground it slid through the like nothing. He pulled it out and looked at Whitney. He didn't blink once.

"Well, what do you think?"

"What do I think? I don't even know how to respond to this"

"Well, say something."

"I've got to go." Whitney just took off.

Clark took off too. And stopped right in front of him. "Whitney wait, please! You can't tell anyone okay"

"Trust me Clark, I won't tell anyone. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway." Whitney stormed off and into the house. Clark didn't know what to do. He got in his car and drove off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney sat in his room. He looked out his window and saw Clark drive off. What was his problem, why did he have to show me this? I just got back and now this. He held his chest. What am I going to do? He tuned around fell on the bed and nodded off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark just drove around for a while and just thought about what he had done. Then he decided it was time to tell his parents what had happened. He drove back to the farm. And saw a truck parked in the drive way. He drove up next to it and saw that it was Whitney's. He dashed out of the truck and into the house. There was Whitney talking with his parents and he was… smiling.

"What's going on? Mom…"

"Clark, Whitney came over he said he came over to talk to you but you weren't here. So we started to talk to Whitney about what was going on and he agreed that it was right to tell him."

"Listen Clark, I'm sorry that I ran out on you and stuff."

"It's okay Whitney; I probably would have done the same as you. So you know about the gem?"

"What gem?"

So Clark sat down and explained to him everything that is going on, and all of the history. And Whitney did remember a gem. He had it over there. He got it for Lana, but couldn't remember where it was now. Last time he saw it was when in the barracks that he was staying in.

"Then that's where I need to go."

"Well, I'm going with you."

"No Whitney, you're not. Its way to dangerous there."

"Yeah, but you need me to get around, I was there for a while and where to go. Not to mention that you need me to get into the Military Barracks, so it looks like I'm going with you."

"Look Whitney, it's going to be really dangerous. Clark can take care of himself for the most part, but you're just human like us. We just can't let you go." Jonathan spoke, Martha nodded agreeing with him.

"Well, I'm either going or you're not getting anymore information out of me."

The Kent's all looked at each other. They knew that this was a losing situation so just decided to agree with him.

"Alright, so first off how do we get there…book a plane, or what can you fly?"

"What? No don't be ridiculous, I can't fly."

"What about Lex? He might help."

"No! Lex Luthor cannot be trusted and I will not owe him a thing!" Jonathan demanded.

"Look Dad, we can't afford to go there on our own so this is what we have to do. Lex won't mind he will help us." Clark and Whitney looked at each other and agreed.

"Alright, but I want both of you to be careful. Okay. Whitney, you need to talk to your mom, let her know you're leaving." Martha said with a concerned look on her face. "Start packing and tomorrow go talk to Lex."

They said their goodbyes and Whitney drove off. He thought of what he was going to say to his mom after he just got back. He didn't want to lie to her but Clark trusted him with this secret, and he was determined to keep it.

Clark went to bed trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to Lex and if he would even let them use the jet in the first place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Clark drove over to the Fordman's house to pick-up Whitney. He walked outside with a couple of bags full of clothes and threw them in the back of the truck. His mom stepped out the door and waved goodbye. She was crying again. Whitney didn't say anything on the way there. He felt a little uncomfortable and saddened that he had to leave. But was happy to get out of Smallville for a while.

They reached Lex's mansion. It was huge; Whitney had only been here once and was just in awe over it. They made there way into Lex's office and saw him at his desk.

"Clark, what brings you here? And Whitney I see your feeling better."

"Hey Lex, Umm we need to ask you a favor."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, now that Whitney's back, he had a bunch of stuff that never got retrieved back in Indonesia. And we were wondering if you coul-"

"If you could lend me the jet so we could get the rest of it." We can't afford to go there by plane, so we would really appreciate it."

"Well, um, I don't Clark. Why don't I just have my people find whatever you need and we'll send it over. That way you need not make the trip."

"We thought about that and well I really want to get my stuff on my own if it's alright with you."

"Please Lex, I would really appreciate it."

"Alright, Clark. When do you need it?"

"Today." The two boys said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex had agreed to finally let them use the plane. Clark and Whitney said their goodbyes. Chloe had kept giving them the third degree of why they were leaving and where they were going. Luckily Whitney had just said that it was top secret, and she let it go, eventually. Lana was just worried that he hadn't recovered completely yet, but Whitney told he not to worry too much. Pete already knew the secret so he wasn't too worried about any of it.

They boarded the jet and looked around. The jet was amazing. The seats were covered in a creamy leather and a couch in the right corner. The pilot introduced himself and started the jet for take off.

"So when we get there what do we do? Do we start right away or just look around, what?" Clark broke the silence. "and where are we supposed to sleep."

"I thought that you were going to take care of that!" Whitney said. "Well, then I guess that we have to find a place to stay."

Whitney handed the plane phone to Clark and he made a few calls to Lex and by the time that they arrived they had a place to stay and were ready to get started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They entered the hotel and put there stuff away. They weren't sure if how long that they would be here, so they packed for at least two weeks. They discussed where to begin, so Whitney suggested that they head to the military base that he was stationed at.

So they started out a caught a cab to the base. People at the base were shocked to see Whitney there. He had been declared dead for almost 5 months now. The Marines did however welcome him with open arms. The accident and all the damages to him made him unable to return to fight but they let him get all of his stuff that was left over for his stay there. There really wasn't as much stuff as he had thought there was, just a couple of trunks full. They got them back to the hotel and rummaged through them, but the necklace with the gem in it was gone.

"What are we going to do now. There was a report that had said someone had broken in and stole a few items, but I wasn't around to report that missing, so who knows where it went."

"I guess we will try some other place. If someone stole it, it's highly likely that they sold it as well. So let try one of the markets around here and look in the morning."

Whitney walked over to a dresser and out some pajamas, and walked over to the bathroom. Clark kept rummaging through all of the stuff. He decided to use his x-ray vision just to see if he missed something. He kept scanning and noticed something in the bottom of the trunk. There was a piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it. He walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Clark it's open. What's up?"

"Whitney, there are some numbers on a piece of paper. Do you know what they are for?"

Whitney stuck his head out of the shower door; he was dripping wet and asked Clark to see the paper. Clark walked over and asked him again what they were or meant. Whitney looked over at the paper. Whitney leaned over giving Clark a little too much to see.

"Whoa, Whitney"

"Oh, sorry Clark. Listen just let me finish this and I will be out. Okay."

Clark waited for Whitney to get out.

"Sorry, about that Clark. So what about those numbers?" Whitney walked out wearing only his pajama bottoms. You could still see a few of the scars left over from where he had injuries.

Clark took a second to respond… "Oh, well do recognize any of these numbers?" Clark got up and handed them to Whitney. Then he walked in to the bathroom and started the shower.

"Oh, these, they are numbers for a couple of places that I was looking for the necklace for Lana." He said screaming so Clark could hear him. "Maybe we should check them out!"

"What!"

"I said maybe we should check them out!"

"Whitney I can't hear you. You're just mumbling."

So Whitney got up from the bed and charged through the door. There was Clark in all his glory. He was wiping himself down with a towel.

"Oh man Clark, I'm so sorry." Whitney spun around and tried to forget what he saw.

"I thought that I locked the door!"

"Well, I guess that you forgot. Anyway, when you're finished we need to talk."

"Okay, just give me a minute."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney sat on the bed and waited for Clark to get out.

"Clark, I think that we should go to these places tomorrow. They might know what we are looking for."

"Alright, tomorrow we will. Now please, can we get some rest?"

They each went to their beds and turned the lights out. It was pitch-black and Clark laid there just thinking and couldn't fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning. Finally, Whitney told him to 'stop it and go to sleep'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the two shared uncomfortable glances and headed out to see what they could find out. Whitney told him that the third number was where he got the necklace. They headed out and arrived at a very small jewelry store.

"This is it, I bought it in there. Maybe they know something about it or that they got it back."

They walked in and went to the front counter. The store clerk said that they had received it back. But that it was not for sale anymore. That the manager had decided to keep it for himself and that it was in the back.

"But I bought that a few months ago and then it was stolen from me!"

"Well I'm sorry sir, but without any record of proof there is no way of knowing that."

"Look, Whitney there is nothing that we can do right now so let's just leave."

Whitney finally calmed down and they both left and headed back to the hotel.

"Clark, why did we leave we need that necklace, you're father or what ever he is, wants it and if we don't get I'm dead."

"I know that's why we came back here so we can come up with a plan to break in and get it."

"Oh, well okay so what's your plan?"

Clark discussed his plan on getting in. It was going to take pace tonight. He knew that even though being a small store it will still have security. So they would have to be careful. He even tried to talk Whitney out of it, but knew that he would never convince him that he couldn't go.

The plan was set and head out of the hotel. The store closed fairly early today so they moved in. Clark and Whitney moved around back and Clark popped the lock. He jammed in and checked if the coast was clear. Then Whitney moved in. Next there were cameras, each took a few of them, and Whitney covered them up while Clark used his heat-vision on the rest. For being a small store the back part seemed fairly large. The lights were off, so Clark needed to use his vision to see what was going on. He saw a bunch of big safes on the back wall. Three of them were different for the fourth. The last was made of lead. He couldn't see it in the first three so he had assumed that it was in the last. They walked over to them and Clark looked around to see if there were any wires connected to the vault. He didn't see anything so he just ripped the door right off. There was no time for him to be safe and cautious. Then he saw it, it was the necklace, and it was glowing. It was KRYPTONITE. Jor-El must have done this to punish him. He probably didn't even need this in the first place. He told Whitney to grab it and keep it far away from him. It was a good thing that Whitney was there with him. Then they heard it, the alarm sounded. Clark grabbed Whitney lifted him up and ran out of there so fast. Whitney held the stone tightly and tried to keep it out of sight from Clark.

They made it back to the hotel and decided that it was time to head home. One more night there and then they could get back to their lives.

"Where should we put the stone so you don't get sick?"

"Um, put it in one of the suitcases for right now and then put it in the closet. Thanks" Clark said from the bathroom. He had just finished brushing his teeth. And walked out to see Whitney shoving the suitcase in the closet.

"Listen Clark I want to talk to you about something, would you mind sitting down please?"

Clark sat down on the bed and Whitney came down and sat next to him.

"Clark, why did you just run off when the alarm went off? I mean you didn't even hesitate. You just grabbed me and ran."

"Well, I've been doing it so long it just seemed normal."

"Oh" Whitney somehow just connected with him, for some reason he just understood what he meant. He wasn't sure how, but he just did. He just stared at Clark for a moment, really just looking at him for the first time. He never really noticed it but Clark was really a good guy, just somehow never saw it before.

"Whitney, hello?"

"What, oh sorry Clark. I was just thinking."

"Whitney, I don't know how to say this but I think that you and I could actually be friends."

"Yeah, Clark. But I thought that we already were."

"Come on, you know we weren't, not really anyway."

"Ouch!"

Now Clark felt really bad, he looked at Whitney and saw a little disappointed. He put his hand on his leg and said he was sorry. He didn't mean to make him feel bad, he was just trying to truthful for once in his life.

Whitney saw this symbol of friendship and put his hand on Clark's. Clark moved so fast away and got up.

"Oh, man I sorry Clark I didn't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay Whitney; I just need to go to the restroom." Clark walked in and made sure to lock the door this time. What was his problem? Why did Whitney do that?

Whitney sat on the bed, thinking about what he just did. He still wasn't even sure He got up and started to pace around thinking.

Clark got up and looked in the mirror. What is going on? You need to talk to him find out what is going on. He felt his blood racing, was it anger? He thought it might be.

Clark opened the door and saw Whitney look at him. It almost looked like he was crying for a second. Clark didn't know what he was doing, but he walk up to him and leaned in and just pressed his lips into Whitney's.

Whitney was taken back by all of this. But when he tried to stop his mouth wouldn't let go. The lips pressed together almost like a puzzle fitting perfectly into each others. Clark felt this rush of energy and lifted Whitney up into is arms. He had never felt like this before. His body was tingling all over. His pants feeling tight.

They exchanged kisses, their tongues intertwined. Whitney grabbing on to Clark with everything that he could. Then he just pushed him away.

"No! We can't do this. I'm not GAY. This has to stop. Clark go over there, now! I don't even know what I'm doing."

"You're right, we need to stop this. I'm not gay either."

"Alright so you stay there and I will back up over here. " Whitney motioning Clark to the other side of the room and as he was moving to the door.

"Okay, yeah good idea."

They both spent the night just thinking. Both were conscious of the other being awake but said nothing.

They got up the next morning and spoke only a few words. 'Ready to go' and 'What time is the flight'. That, and the responses of course. They both began to pack; Whitney left the suitcase and the stone well hidden in the closet for the time being.

"Clark, I think that we need to talk." There was silence. Clark said nothing and Whitney didn't know what to say.

"Please. We need to talk about what happened last night."

"Nothing happened. I don't remember anything. I came home, took a shower and went to sleep." Clark said trying to forget what really happened.

"You know that that is not true. We kissed and we need to talk about that. I know that it shouldn't have happened but it did."

"NO! Nothing happened, just forget about it!" Clark was now furious and but there was just something different.

"Clark, calm down. Fine we'll just forget about it okay. Sorry." Those simple words realized to Clark that he really does just need to calm down.

"I'm sorry Whitney, I didn't mean it. I just feel really confused about what is going on."

"I know. I don't know what to do. Here's and idea, let's just go home and then we can talk about this later, sound good." Clark nodded and the both packed up and headed out.

They got to the jet and loaded up all of the suitcases.

"Clark! We forgot the last suitcase, it still in the closet. We have to go back."

"Alright, you wait here, and I will run there and be back in a minute."

"Clark, you can't you could still get sick from the rock."

They took the cab back to the hotel and spoke with the clerk. He informed them that their room had not been cleaned yet and that they could go up and check to see. Clark was very nervous, he was afraid that the necklace was gone again and that they would have to stay here longer. They raced up there and finally got to the room and the door was left open. Whitney went in first and ran to the closet. He opened the door and there it was still there. He flung it open, all of the clothes were unfolded, pockets were pulled out and things left in a complete mess. Clark stood back just in case, but used his x-ray vision to see in side the case. There it was still in the cuff of one of Whitney's shirts. He put it in there just in case.

But who could have ransacked that, they were gone just an hour, and had just checked out?

Clark was very happy now; they could finally leave this place and go back home. He had to admit it he missed his parents and friends.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Clark seemed overjoyed.

"I guess so" Whitney sounded really disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just now that I have to go home, everyone will still think that I'm weak from my injuries and just baby me for the rest of my life. You never did that Clark and appreciate that, thank you."

Clark paused for a second; he was feeling like he did last night. Why? This is not me, I'm not like this. He just stared at Whitney for a second.

"Clark, are you still in there, is it the rock that's doing it are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah, no it's not the kryptonite."

"Well, then what's up? 'Cause we really need to go."

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Clark looked at him again. Whitney was folding up all of the clothes again and put them back in the bag. He also hid the necklace in the safety of the bag and locked it this time. Whitney stood back up and turned around. "There." Clark just lost control. He leaned in and kissed him. Their second kiss, better than the first and a lot more intense. Whitney just gave in; he wasn't sure what he was doing. They kissed for a second it felt like a life time. They both separated.

"What are we doing? This isn't right, were not like this."

"I know… we can't; it's wrong."

Clark grabbed Whitney's hand and lifts his chin up. He felt completely embarrassed. Clark crept closer, leaned in and their lips met again.

"What are we doing…we… can't… do this." Whitney said between kisses.

"I know let just stop." Clark backed off. "Screw it, I want you."

Clark slid his hand under Whitney's shirt, he felt a couple of scars from the injuries. Whitney cupped his hands in Clark's face. One hand moved back to the curls of his friends black hair. There kisses became longer, harder and with more passion. Whitney's pants began to get tight. This is what a girl is supposed to do to me, not a friend, not Clark. But he was and Whitney loved it. Clark started to lift Whitney's shirt over his head.

"Wait Clark, are you sure that we should do this? Are we even ready? I've never done this and I don't think that you have either."

"No, but do you really want to stop?" Whitney took the shirt off. "I didn't think so."

Clark did the same. Both were half naked and Clark ran his hand down Whitney's chest. He caressed his sides and rubbed his lower back.

"I've never done this, any of this. My powers, I don't want to hurt you."

"Clark, you deal with your powers everyday without hurting anyone, I don't think that you will this time either." He kissed Clark for reassurance. Clark ran over to the phone and informed the clerk at the front desk that they were going to stay a little bit longer. Then he called the jet to tell them the go and take a break. And to bring their suitcases back to the hotel. That they were going to be staying here for a while.

"So you really want to do this, huh?"

"Clark, if you ask me one more time we're leaving."

Whitney unbuttoned his pants and walked over to Clark. He pulled Clark down on to the bed with him. Clark fell on top and kissed Whitney's neck. He wanted to kiss everything, all of Whitney, every crevice and mark. Everything that made Whitney great. He made his way down to the pants, he slid them off and saw the light blue boxers. Something was trying to break free, so Clark decided to help Whitney out. The boxers lid off and on to the floor. Clark was on awe, Whitney was absolutely beautiful. Clark took a deep breath; he had never done this before. He grabbed Whitney's thick piece of meat slowly moving it up and down.

Moans left and right came from the blonde boy on the bed. Whitney loved this and so did Clark. Clark took another deep breath and took Whitney's enormous cock into his mouth. He moved up and down sucking it like a lollipop and it tasted so good.

Whitney grabbed Clark's locks of hair and pulled him up to him. He kissed him again. Then Whitney grabbed Clark's pants, unbuttoned them and tried to pull them off. Clark helped him out, and then moved on to the boxers. They slid off very easily and onto the ground.

"Clark, I want to fuck you."

"Okay, just go slow I don't know how this is going to feel. Just go slow."

"What are we going to do about a condom; I don't have one with me."

Clark zoomed out of the room. The clothes disappeared and then in seconds he was back.

"Wow that was fast."

Whitney ripped open the condom and slid it on. Clark took his clothes back off and lay on the bed.

"I don't want you to take your eyes off of me." Clark nodded and spread his legs.

Whitney started out with a finger and slid it in to the hole. Clark moaned and screamed. Whitney moved it back to the fourth, in and out. Then he slid another in, repeating the motions. Clark screamed again. Whitney knew it was time.

"You okay Clark?" He nodded.

Whitney moved ahead and slid his throbbing cock into Clark. This was new to both of them and wasn't sure if he was doing it right. They were both nervous.

Whitney went slowly and before he knew it he felt like he was in heaven. He saw the expression on Clark's face and was only too pleased to move forward. Clark couldn't believe that this was really happening.

He never really thought about it before, sure he had thought about it but he never really went past the fantasy. There was nothing in the handbook about attraction. He didn't even have a handbook! What was next? Would there be more or would this be nothing but a little fling?

Whitney thrust forward engulfed by Clark. He leaned down and kissed him hard and fast.

"Clark, you feel so good. I don't want to stop this."

"Whitney, harder."

Whitney obliged the young man and went all the way in Clark.

"Oh god I'm going to come." Whitney pulled out just in time and Clark came as well. Whitney fell on top of him. Both panting from exhaustion. Whitney leaned forward enough to kiss him and then both just nodded off.

Whitney woke up about an hour later. He rubbed his eyes and saw Clark lying beside him. Whitney got up and started to freak out. 'What have I done? This is not me. Oh my god!' He thought to himself. He ran to the shower and got it wanting to get whatever was on his off immediately.

"This is not right. What the hell is going on?" Whitney washed away his perfect moment within seconds.

Clark woke up and reached across the bed, but no one was there. 'Where was he?' Then he heard the shower running. He walked across the room and into the bathroom.

He snuck in to surprise Whitney. He surprised him alright. Clark too a nice punch to the face. Not that it hurt him physically, but it made him really think about the situation.

"Clark, get out of here! NOW!"

"Whitney, what's wrong?"

"Just leave."

That's exactly what they had done. They left the next morning and the flight home was just as quiet. There were absolutely no words spoken from either of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of days were a little bit sketchy, Clark went over a couple of times to talk to Whitney and have him bring the stone with. But he was either too 'busy' or was out. He finally went over and demanded the stone. He brought the lead box that Lex gave him over a year ago.

"Clark, look I'm really busy." Whitney said trying to shut the door on Clark.

"I'm not going anywhere. I need the stone. Could you just put it in the box that I have and then I'll leave?"

"Fine, I'll be right back." Whitney slammed the door shut and went to get the stone.

Clark waited outside trying to think of something else to say when he got back. The door swung open and Whitney through the box outside and slammed the door shut. Clark didn't even notice and before he knew it he was on the ground in pain.

"Whitney, please help me."

Whitney shouted through the door. "I really have nothing to say to you. What we did, it shouldn't have happened. That's it nothing more." Clark moaned again.

"Whitney, open the door please. It's the stone. Hurry!" Whitney did and was stunned at what he saw.

"Clark!" He didn't even think about what he was doing when he threw the necklace outside. "Oh god, I'm sorry." He ran over to the necklace and put it safely in the lead box.

"Oh man Clark. I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking. I should have been more careful." He kneeled down next to Clark and tried to support his head for a moment.

"It's okay Whitney. I'm fine and I'm the one who's sorry." Clark sat up and felt a lot better. "I kinda pushed you and didn't think about. Friends." He held out his hand in hopes that Whitney would accept.

"Alright Clark, friends."

"Good, now I guess that it is time for me to take this to Daddy Dearest."

"Clark, let me come with you."

"No, you could get hurt, knowing Jor-El."

"Yeah, but if you can't even hold it then what's the point."

"The point is that I need to do this on my own. Okay?" Whitney gave a sigh. "Don't worry about it at least; you're going to be alive now. Why don't you just go see Lana or maybe some of your friends? I'll be fine." Clark didn't give Whitney anytime to respond and was gone in a flash.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark finally got to the cave and noticed that there was something different going on in the cave. The prophecy that he had seen in the cave before he left on the wall was gone and in its place were five holes. There was a stone in each of them. This was completely new. Clark walked over to the holes. Two of the stones he had recognized easily: green kryptonite and red kryptonite. Then there were two other stones that he had never seen before: black and silver. He wasn't sure if those were different types of kryptonite or if they were something else.

He took out the stone and his hand began to shake, the veins in his hand were turning blue. Then he put it back in the box.

"How do I know that you won't go back on your word Jor-El? How do I know that you just won't take Whitney away anyway?"

"You'll have to trust me Kal-El." A voice boomed from behind the wall. The voice seemed very eager to get the stone back into the wall.

"I think that I need something a little more than that for me to put it back in." Clark was completely unsure on what to do next.

"Very well, what do you think you need for me to get my stone?"

"I want complete insurance that Whitney is safe."

A blinding flash filled the room. Clark's vision was shot for a second. He covered his eyes and stepped back. He kept moving back until he tripped over something. Clark fell to the floor and landed on his butt. The flash subsided and Clark looked around. It was Whitney.

"Clark? Where the hell am I?" Whitney rubbing his head. "What's going on?"

"Now Ka-"

"What is that? Where's it coming from?"

"Jor-El, what's he doing here?"

"From the tone in your voice you sound concerned. Is that true Kal-El?"

"He's my friend."

"Well then it wouldn't such a good idea if something were to happen to him then would it."

Whitney looked around the cave, this is the first time he had been down here to see the cave. He was unconscious the last time he was here.

"You said that all I had to do is bring this to you and that would be it. What else do you want?"

"For you to follow your destiny. Destroy him. He is your enemy."

"I already told you I won't do that. I would rather die than kill an innocent person."

"You were sent here to rule, not make friends. Not care about inferior beings. They are beneath us."

"Us? You're just a memory not even human."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Jor-El shot another blast of light and Clark was stuck up high against the cave wall. His arms and legs spread out and unable to move.

"Clark! Are you okay?"

"Whitney just get out of here, go now."

"No, I won't leave you up there." Whitney looked at the box. The stone was still in there and if he put it in the hole then maybe Clark would be let go."

"Kal-El, listen to reason, this is your destiny and you must fulfill it."

Whitney picked up the lead box. It was fairly heavy and walked over to the hole and looked at the rest. They seemed to be covered over with a layer of glass. Probably why Clark didn't get sick by any of them. Then he looked at the oval stone in his hand. If I weren't even around then Clark would be okay, so this is my fault. 'What if the stone was destroyed Clark would probably be okay and I would be forgotten and no one would be in pain anymore.' Whitney thought to himself and contemplated what to do. Let that voice win or actually be a winner for once. Whitney knew what to do. He grabbed the stone set it one the ground and …

"Clark, I just wanted to say that you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Whitney? What are you doing?"

"The truth is that you really brought me a lot of happiness and that I never felt like this about anyone. I love you Clark and try not to forget me okay."

"Whitney don't do it. We'll get out of here don't worry. Whitney stop!"

It was too late; Whitney slammed the rock as hard as he could on the stone. There was another flash and Whitney was gone.

"No!"

"Well it seems that I have misjudged that earthling. Well at least your destiny is unharmed and don't worry about the stone there are still some out there in this primitive world for you to find."

"No! I am done taking orders from you. This is it."

Clark dropped from the wall and onto the ground. He ran over to the jewels and hit them as hard as he could.

"What are you doing!"

"What I should have done when I first got here. You ruin people's lives and think nothing of it."

He hit them again; the glass broke and exposed the red and green. Clark started to feel sick, then angry. His mood kept changing from the kryptonite rocks. He hit them again and the green shattered into pieces.

"You fool, what are you doing? You could destroy yourself."

Clark hit them again with all his might and red, black, and silver vanished.

"Do not ruin your destiny for these humans."

"Bring Whitney back; he had nothing to do with this. I brought you that stupid stone and Whitney is still gone. You said that if I brought it, then he would live."

"Kal-El, I never said anything about your human friend being dead. You did. However, if you want to see him again, find the stone and now you have to find the green one as well, due to your recent outrage. No, because you will trick me into believing you. I'll find him myself." Clark sped out of the cave in hopes that Whitney would be at home safe and sound.

"Kal-El, come back at once!"

Clark had no idea what to do. He sped as fast as he could to Whitney's house. 'God I hope that he is there.' He made his way to the front door and knocked fiercely. Whitney's mom answered the door.

"Is Whitney here!"

"No, Clark he left a while ago. But he said that if you came by to give you this note."

Clark took the note and sigh. He thanked Betty and left the house. He opened the note nervous of what it was going to say. Maybe where he would be.

**Dear Clark,**

**I really hope that you're not reading this because that would mean something bad happened to me. Unless hopefully I gave it too you and I'm standing there holding your hand and waiting for you to finish it fast. Anyway, it's probably not the second one, huh. Oh well, what can you do?**

**I don't know what happened but I hope that heroic and didn't try to run away or anything. I guess I wasn't meant to live to my 21st birthday after all. I don't want you t feel sorry about any of this. I know it wasn't your fault. You know it too.**

**Just take care of yourself okay. You were great to me. I wish we could have expanded our friendship and get to know each other better. Take care of yourself and don't hide yourself from the world anymore. Love you Clark and always will.**

**Whitney**

Clark was sobbing in his hands.

"Why did you do this Whitney I need you." Clark went back to the cave. Jor-El can fix this.

"Jor-El, bring Whitney back I need him." Clark demanded but there was no answer.

"Jor-El please, I need him back." Clark said sounding more sympathetic to the voice. "Please"

"Kal-El, why does this human mean so much to you? What do you need of him?"

Clark paused. "I love him."

"Ah, I see. Well then I suppose that I could bring him back if I got something in return."

"No, I already did something for you now you do something for me!"

"Do not shout at me. But you are right. It wasn't your fault that the stone is gone. Alright I will bring this human back, if and only if you promise to find the stone that I need at a later date. At my request."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just bring him back to me." There was a large flash of white. Clark rubbed his eyes and there was Whitney just standing looking around scratching his head wondering what was going on. Whitney looked over at Clark; he was smiling ear to ear. Whitney ran over to Clark and gave him big hug. Clark returned it and looked down on Whitney. He was so happy. He picked up Whitney and zoomed out of the cave. They went to the lot back on the farm.

"Oh god Whitney I'm so happy your back, I thought that you were gone for ever. I know that it was only a couple of hours ago but I thought that you woul-" Whitey stopped Clark mid sentence with a deep kiss.

"Clark, I'm back and I'm not going anywhere right now so don't worry." They walked up the stairs and sat on the couch. Whitney sat as close to Clark as he could.

"I'm so glad your back. Why did you do it? I would have found another way."

"I know but he was hurting you so I needed to do something." Their hands interlocked and Clark was determined to never let go.

"So what now? What do we do now?"

"I don't know, see where this goes or what? Because I really want to be with you. But now that you know my secret you can get hurt."

"Clark, did I ever tell you that you worry too much. Let's just take this slow okay." He leaned over and kissed him for reassurance. "We'll see what happens." Whitney got up and headed down the stairs.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Clark jumped up and ran to the edge of the stairs.

"You better call." Whitney walked out the barn door. He needed the walk home to clear his head.

Clark sat on the couch thinking of the past few weeks. What was going to happen next? When will Jor-El contact me again and will he take Whitney back? Clark's mind was racing but Whitney's head kept popping back up. No matter what happened now, he was in love.

End


End file.
